Batman and Catwoman: A lover in Need
by Batcomiczone
Summary: This is the story of how Selina lost everything. How her whole life burned to ash in a split second. But thankfully for her, Batman was there to pick her up. He was there to let her know the world hadn't ended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Author's Note: This story is based off of Batman Arkham City. I obviously don't own the characters or anything DC related._

Selina had over 10 cats. No one knows how she kept their names straight. Thankfully she was still able to clean up their messes somewhat well, preventing her apartment from smelling as bad as a regular cat-lady. But she still had a messing place. Most of it was her own mess, but she didn't care. She wasn't one for bringing guys home. In fact she wasn't one for hooking up with guys period. For one, her place was located in Arkham City, so the only guys around were disgusting pigs. And Two she too busy sleeping all day, and doing illegal things all night. Well sometimes she helped out Batman when there was something in it for her.

"Maybe i should get a boyfriend." She thought to herself. "Maybe even a girlfriend." She thought raising an eyebrow. She had been thinking about experimenting with her bisexuality to see if she liked girls. "Maybe Ivy, or Harley is up for something crazy and fun. But then again Ivy would probably make me itch for a year. And Harley, well even if i wanted too she'd never cheat on her disgusting boyfriend." She thought the herself. But she knew the real reason why she wasn't hooking up with anyone. She had a huge crush on Batman. Mr. Dark, Handsome and Brooding. That's what she called him sometimes. Her feelings for him were the real reason she never sought out a relationship. No matter how much she deny'ed that being the case, she secretly wanted desperately to be with him.

As soon as the sun had gone down and the moon had gone up, darkness surrounded the streets of Arkham city. Selina eagerly put on her Catsuit. "Time to go to work." She said as she petted a couple of her cats goodbye. She left her place and headed to the courthouse, Harvey Dent (Two- Face), had something she was interested in. She got what she was looking for, but Two-Face caught her. She was tied up and left hanging upside down, over a vat of acid. "If it wasn't for Batman she would of been dead, or forced to do something very gross with Harvey or his gang. She didn't even want to think about it.

She and Bruce had one of their many flirtatious conversations after he saved her. She enjoyed dropping hints and teasing the big bad bat with her sexy long strut. Also keeping her suit a little unzipped to show off a little cleavage was another on of her tactics. It served 2 purposes. One, distract the bad guys and two, get Batman to notice to notice you a little more. She caught him staring quite a few times. Out of no where Bruce grabbed her by both of her arms tightly and pulled her towards him and pushed her up against the wall. It took her a second to realize he was saying her from being sniped. That's 2 back to back times he saved her.

"This place is dangerous. I like it." She said to him. He still held on to her arms. "Expecting a kiss?" she asked. In all honesty, she wanted to plant one on his lips but that would be the end of their relationship. She don't think he was that into her. Batman insisted it wasn't safe for her in Arkham City, she ignored him and continued on her way.

She got herself into some more trouble as the night went on. Eventually, she decided that maybe Bruce was right and it was time to leave Arkham city, she just needed to grab some of her things first. She went to her apartment, she wasn't one for using doors so she used the window. As soon as she opened it up, her apartment exploded. The blast sent Selina flying onto her back. She pit the ground hard and lost consciousness.

Four of Two-Face's goons approached her body. "Is she dead?" One of the guys asked. "I don't know." The other one answered. "Nah, she's still breathing." the third one answered. "Well, let's have some fun with her." The 4th one suggested. "That's what i'm talking about." Another one agreed. The started undoing their pants when Batman came in. He brutally beat the crap out of these guys. He then wrapped his arms around Selina's body.

She slowly opened her eyes and let out a soft groan. "What happened?" She asked. "The blast, it knocked you out. You're safe now." Batman explained. She looked up at the burning building. She pushed Batman off of her and took a couple steps towards the building. She covered her face with her hands, dropped to her knees, and broke down in tears. "He killed them all." She cried. Bruce knew Selina cared a lot about her cats. He knew this was tough for her.

She removed her hands from her face. Her tears had caused her mascara to smear a little. "Two-Face... I'm going to kill that bastard." She growled. She got up and walked past Batman. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait." He said. She pushed him away. "Don't try and stop me." She said as she took off running, Bruce chased after her.

He tackled her. "Killing is not the answer to this." She was able to get him off her. She turned away from him. She crossed her arms and tried to hold back her tears. "That monster took my home and my cats." She sobbed. Bruce walked up behind her. He pressed his chest against her back. He wrapped his left arm around her body and tightly gripped her shoulder with his right hand. "I'm sorry Selina." He said softly.

"Don't deny me this." She pleaded. "I can't let you do this. You're not a killer." He said. "He's a disgusting mound of filth that has killed dozens of people. What do you care, if i kill him or not?" She asked as turned around and looked at him. "If you kill a killer, the amount of killers stay the same." Bruce said. She rest her head against his chest and broke down in tears. He held her in his arms tenderly. "It's okay Selina. I'm here for you." He said softly. She looked up at him and just went for it.

She pressed her lips gently against his and kissed him. He kissed her back. He too had been hiding strong feelings for her. She pulled her lips away from his. "I'm sorry i shouldn't have done that." She said. He placed his finger on her chin. "Don't be sorry." He said. "I know this might sound desperate, but can i stay with you for a while? I don't have a placed of my own." She asked. "I have someplace you can stay." he said.

She smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you." She said softly. "Let's get you out of this city." He said. "I couldn't agree more." She said, as Bruce picked her up and carried her to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He took her to the Bat-Cave. He had asked Alfred to stay out. Selina had already met Alfred when she went on a couple dates with Bruce Wayne. If she saw him, it would reveal his identity. Bruce wasn't quite ready for that. He wasn't sure if he ever would be. Has he had a couple heated with Selina in the past? Yes, very heated moments in fact. There was a lot of good in her, but could she be trusted with his identity. For now he was going to let her stay in a room he had in the cave. It was for when he was too tired to walk up to the mansion if he was working late. He just walked to this room near the computer and rested. Now Selina didn't have to sleep out in the streets, or in the charred and burned remains of her apartment.

Selina got out of the car and removed the blind fold he asked her to wear. He didn't want her to know where the cave was. She got out and stretched a little. It was cramped in the car. She looked so sexy when she stretched. The skin tight leather really complemented her body. Bruce did his best not to stare at her while she showed off that body. He was secretly crazy for her.

"How was the ride?" he asked.

"Fine, no thanks to your driving." She replied.

"I'm sorry about your home, and about your cats." He said.

"It's fine, it's just... what kind of monster does that?" She asked as tears once again started to fill her eyes.

"Harvey truly has fallen from grace. He even said it himself. You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

Selina looked at him. "Are you worried about that? Do you think that can happen to you?" She asked.

He stared back at her. "You want to know something Selina? I worry about that every damn day of my life." Bruce replied.

"Well it's been a long night and I'm tired. Where am i sleeping?" She asked. Bruce showed her to her room. He then headed up to the mansion and locked the entrance behind him.

"So Miss Kyle will be staying in the basement for sometime?" Alfred asked.

"Until i find her a place, yes." Bruce answered.

"I hope you don't make any unwise decisions, sir." Alfred said.

Bruce gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You and Miss Kyle have had several heated moments as both Bruce and as Batman." Alfred said.

"I won't tell her my identity." Bruce assured him.

"She might not need you to. She might get curious and snoop around and find a way into the mansion. She'll recognize it instantly. Especially this room." Alfred said.

"What do you mean by that?" Bruce asked.

"If i'm not mistaken you and Miss Kyle shared a very intense romantic moment on that couch over there, just a couple months ago." Alfred said pointing the future that did in fact support the steamy make out session of Bruce and Selina.

"You saw that?" Bruce asked nervously.

"Unfortunately Sir. It was getting very wrong, so i turned away just as i walked in and caught you too in the act." Alfred said with a look of disgust as he thought back onto what he saw.

"Well that's the most intense it's ever been. The signal lit up and we both left before it got any heaver than that." Bruce said.

"But, you still have those feelings for her. I can see it in your eyes. And now she's just a few stair away. That really means a lot sir. She is a staircase away from knowing your secret." Alfred said.

"I know what i'm doing." Bruce said.

"I hope so Master Bruce. I truly hope so." Alfred replied as he walked away.

Bruce sat on the couch he and Selina made out on, a while ago. He could still remember that moment very well. It was the closest he had been to making love to the woman that made him feel crazy. She knew how to pull on his heart strings. He just wished she had the same beliefs as him and gave up her life of crime. Well for her it was petty crimes like theft. She never did anything to harm innocents. The only people she harmed were other bad guys, which made Bruce like her. Sometimes he got the idea that if he showed her he was Bruce, she would give up stealing seeing as he could support her for 5 lifetimes and then some. It was just a thought, however.

Selina laid in bed thinking of what was happening right now. She was in a bed in Batman's hideout. Up that stair case was his home. She knew if she went up there, she would know who he was. She also knew going up there, would case her to lose his trust for good. Plus that would mean her living on the streets. But losing Batman's trust was what she was really worried about. Possibly losing her chance to be with him. She kind of felt quilty because of the fling she was having with Bruce Wayne. Wayne was more of a money and having him treat her type of deal. Plus he was good looking. But Batman was her dark and mysterious dream man. The thought of being with him made her crazy. How hot the sex between the two of them could be.

She closed her eyes and drifted off. Bruce did the same in his bed. Their thoughts were of each other, as were they're dreams. They dreamed about being together. The two wanted to be together, but they were to scared of what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Bruce walked down to the cave. He had a plate of breakfast for her. He was a little annoyed he had to wear his mask on, but it was a small price to pay to help out his crush. She didn't have to wear her mask. Bruce had known who she was for years now. But she still had to wear her catsuit because it was the only clothes she had. The rest of her stuff blew up with her home.

"Good morning." He said placing her food down on the table.

She stretched her arms out as she walked out of her room. "Morning Batman. Awww you made me breakfast how nice." She said as he took a bite.

Bruce was about to let it slip, that he didn't make the breakfast but he bit his tongue and thought of something else to say. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Like a baby. Most comfortable bed i've slept on in years." She said.

"You think that bed comfortable, you should try mine." His eyes widened as he couldn't believe he let that slip.

Selina enjoyed the sound of that. It made her wonder if this was a hint of interest being shown by the big bad bat. "I wouldn't mind checking out you bed sometime." she said with a wink at him.

"I uh, went out and got you some clothes." He said as he set down a bag of new clothes on the table. "Nothing crazy, i just felt like you would want to get out of that suit sometime." He said.

"Oh, i bet you would love to get me out of this suit." She said very flirtatiously. God Bruce wanted her so bad. As did she. But they just couldn't see it. Not even him, the worlds greatest detective could see it.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Thanks for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"You mean a lot to me." Bruce let slip out. He couldn't believe he couldn't stop himself from saying this. She blushed as her hands moved from his shoulders to his cheeks.

"Really?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with desire. A desire to kiss him. She saw it in his eyes as well. They shared a kiss last night but it wasn't anything. More of the heat of the moment kind of thing. This kiss that they were about to share was going to have a lot of emotion.

Bruce and Selina couldn't help themselves anymore. They just pressed their lips together and let the passion sink in. They slipped some tongue. A lot of tongue actually. She jumped into Bruce's arms and wrapped her legs around his body. Bruce just carried her into the bedroom. They undressed and got under the covers.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Her eyes were still filled with desire for him. She nodded and gave him a reassuring his. "Give it to me." She whispered in his ear.

With that Bruce began to thrust himself in and out of her. Selina was in disbelief that it was finally happening. She was finally making love to Batman. Bruce felt the same disbelief as she did. He hand wanted to do this with Selina for years. Now he finally was making love to her and it was incredible. He was blown away with her body. The Catsuit didn't leave much to the imagination, but still seeing her flawless body naked was amazing. Her skin was flawless. White as snow. Her chest and ass both were the perfect size and just looked so good. She was impressed with his body as well. His large muscles made him a woman's dream come true. He had hypnotizing blue eyes and a jaw line for days. His body was covered with scars but it didn't bother her, she actually found it sexy. A man who was no stranger to danger.

The sex was amazing for both of them. Selina couldn't help but feel something familiar about this. Those blue eyes looked familiar, she now noticed that he kiss with Bruce also seemed familiar. She began to think back on that night she when she made out with Bruce Wayne. There were a lot of similarities. The way his hands traveled her body. The way his tongue played with her. The only difference is that this time he was making love to her. She was enjoying the sex a lot but she couldn't stop thinking that she was now making love to Bruce Wayne. "Is Bruce, Batman." She thought as he continued thrusting into her.

She dropped it. This was her moment with Batman. She decided to focus on the sex rather than his alter ego. She was glad she made that choice because it felt good. He knew how to please a lady. The way he tenderly kissed her neck while rapidly thrusting his pelvis. He was very talented under the covers.

* * *

 _10 Minutes later_

After they shared an intense orgasm the cuddled in bed. Their naked bodies pressed together. Smiles on both of their faces. The first time she had ever seen Batman smile. She liked his smile. It was warm and inviting. A much needed break from the worlds best brooder. Bruce took a long look at her. Her beautiful face resting on his chest. She looked up at him and gave him that sweet smile.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" She asked.

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "It was amazing." He replied.

"I'll say. You sure know how to treat a woman." She said.

And just like that it was off. He just took a leap of faith and removed his mask. Selina gasped for two reasons. One she was surprised he just did it without warning. And two it was Bruce.

"Bruce... You're Batm... Bru...Batm.." she was lost for words.

"I know it's a lot to process. But it's me. Bruce Wayne and Batman. One in the same." He explained.

Tears of joy filled her eyes. "You told me who you are. You trust me with your secret." She planted a kiss on his lips. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She said.

"I really care for you Selina and i just can't hide it anymore." He said.

"I promise you, i will take this to my grave." She said sternly.

He grinned. "I believe you." He said.

"Does this mean i get to sleep in the comfortable bed, instead of this one?" She asked.

"Of course, but i though you said you liked this one?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Bruce but i was just trying to be nice. It's all dark and moist down here. Plus the bats are going crazy all night long..." Selina went on a rant.

Bruce laid back wondering if he had made a mistake. But after a second time of having sex with the beautiful Catwoman and after he held her in his arms, he knew he didn't. He loved this girl. And he was happy he showed her who he truly was.

THE END!


End file.
